PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Recent years have brought rapid advances in our understanding of the molecular mechanisms involved in pancreatic development, regeneration, and malignant transformation, as well as our ability to model these processes in mice and recently also human cells. These studies have revealed lineage relationships between the different pancreatic cell types and plasticity in response to environmental influences. At the clinical level, epidemiological studies show a clear association between pancreatic diseases, in particular between diabetes and pancreatic cancer. Yet, the mechanisms that underlie the co-occurrence of pancreatic diseases are poorly understood. This relatively new GRC aims to link the understanding of the biology of the exocrine and endocrine pancreas to applications for human diseases. This GCR is unique in that it is the only conference that convenes experts from all aspects of pancreas biology as well as clinicians working on translational approaches for diabetes, pancreatic cancer and pancreatitis. By providing a forum for the presentation and discussion of cutting edge, unpublished concepts and approaches, the goal of this GRC is to stimulate discussion across fields and disciplines. This exchange will foster interdisciplinary approaches in the field and promote exchange of ideas and experiences to lead to new collaborations, as well as empower young scientists to showcase their work to peers and leaders in the field. Following the success of the previous conferences, the fourth GRC Pancreatic Diseases will take place at the Jordan Hotel, Sunday River, ME, USA from June 16 - 21, 2019. The conference will focus on understanding cell behavior and environmental influences in pancreatic diseases with the goal of gaining insights into how the systemic and local environment impacts the state of endocrine and exocrine cells in health and disease. The program that has been assembled is first-rate, benefitting from the contribution of international world-class scientists engaged in research relevant to different aspects of pancreatic diseases. The ultimate goal of the conference is the identification of novel concepts in pancreatic diseases that might be exploitable for pharmacological and cell-based therapeutic approaches. As for all GRCs, the guiding principle of this conference is the presentation of new, unpublished results and the free, unhampered discussion that follows. Participation of young scientists, including PhD students, postdocs and junior group leaders is especially emphasized, with opportunities of short talks and poster presentations.